Return to Ransylva
by BloodIronSun
Summary: While passing through Ransylva fifteen years after saving Doris from Count Magnus Lee, he decides to pay her a visit. ONE SHOT STORY! Please R&R!


Return to Ransylva

It had been fifteen years since he last set foot in the town of Ransylva or seen his dear friend whom he saved from Count Magnus Lee. The dark rider gently kicked his horse as they slowly made it toward the Lang ranch. As the ranch came into the view, thoughts began to flood his mind as to whether or not she or her brother would remember him. Just then, he was stopped by a young lady who looked nearly identical to how he remembered Doris Lang all those years ago. The only noticeable exceptions that differentiated this girl from Doris was skin tone, which looked to be a semi-porcelain shade, long wavy dark-dark brown hair, dark gray-blue colored eyes which were obviously a different shape than what Doris possessed.

"I am here to see Doris," he told the girl as he gently halted his horse in front of her.

"And who may you be?" the girl asked suspiciously.

There was a short pause between them before the man spoke again, "I am D," he replied.

Suddenly, the young lady's demeanor changed, it became warmer, "OH! I've heard so much about you! Sure, let me go get my mom, she will be so thrilled to see you!" she laughed before running into the house to fetch her mother.

D dismounted his horse as stood beside it before Doris greeted him.

"D is it really you?" the older woman questioned in disbelief.

He gave a small nod as a reply. Doris suddenly gave him a big hug which he reciprocated without much thought. Tears flowed down the woman's face, "I thought that I would never see you again," she told him.

D wiped the tears from her face as he stared into her eyes, "you do not have to cry Doris," he told her.

The thirty-three-year-old woman smiled, "I know…I am just so happy to see you! Come-come inside, let me brew some coffee, I already got dinner in the oven!"

The Dhampir looked at his horse. Just then the teenaged girl spoke up, "Don't worry D, I can take care of your horse for you if you want me to."

He gave her a nod before following her mother into the house. Once inside D placed himself at the kitchen table and looked at the wall full of family photos. Doris noticed him, "the photo in the upper left that's Dan holding Rosalia when she was just a few days old, boy…he loved being an uncle. The one just below it is my son, Rafe, who sadly passed away from SIDS when he was three months old. The one below that photo is a picture of Dan with his wife, Sarah, on their wedding day. The photo to the right of Dan and Rosalia's picture is of my husband and I on our wedding day. The one below it is of my daughter, Rosalia, holding Dan's newborn son, Chaz, three years ago. And the picture below that is-" Doris was suddenly interrupted by her husband who came inside from working in the back fields all day, "hello beautiful," he told her sweetly before placing a kiss on her cheek. She let out a girlish giggled. Just then her husband took notice of the man who was sitting at the kitchen table, "and who may you be stranger?" he asked kindly.

The Dhampir looked at him and responded, "I am D."

The man's dark gray eyes lit up, "well I'll be damned, I've heard so much about you! Thanks for saving my wife from that vampire all those years ago! By the way, my name is Carter Brownsberger!" he told the Vampire hunter cheerfully.

D nodded slightly before looking past him to watch Rosalia enter the house and wash her hands at the kitchen sink. Carter ran his big, burly, hand over his dark brown hair, "well if you'll excuse me, I'd like to take a shower before dinner, fixing those fences all day really caused me to sweat." He walked off to get clean clothes from the bedroom before going into the bathroom to shower.

Doris turned to her daughter and asked her to set the table. D sat and watched contently as Doris and her child got everything set up to have dinner. Deep down, he was very thrilled to see that his dear friend was able to start a nice, loving, family of her own and emerge from the ordeal with Count Magnus Lee full of confidence and hope. A short time later, Carter joined everyone at the table to eat. During dinner D sat, ate quietly, and observed the family talk about their day.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT:**

D laid awake on the couch and stared at the ceiling with an unblinking gaze. Just then he heard a voice emanating from his left hand, " _hey D…so what do you think? Nice family huh? You know fifteen years ago, I think that you should have stayed with her. My god did she have a nice rack on her, heh-heh, but hey I've always been a breast man. Hell it's been fifteen years and she is still smoking hot-maybe a little older but still._ "

The dark-haired man took a deep breath but refused to answer the parasite.

 _"_ _Oh come on, you still have feelings for her don't you? Admit it…you still love her even after all these years,"_ Left-Hand heckled.

"That is quite enough!" he snapped back lowly.

Just then a noise, inaudible to a sleeping human, outside caused him to look out the window. Outside, he seen Rosalia, wearing a green cloak, running toward a patch of wooded area adjacent to her family's field.

 _"_ _Now where in the hell do you think she is going at this time of night? Silly girl…she must have a boyfriend, though she seems a little young for that. Kids these days I'll tell you,"_ Left-Hand chimed in playfully.

D got off the couch and prepared himself to follow after her.

 **MEANWHILE:**

Rosalia kept a swift pace, picking flowers while on the run, as she entered the wooded area and made her way to the clearing where her family's private cemetery was located. Coming to a small grave, Rosalia placed the flowers against the headstone, "hello little brother," she said sweetly.

"The first of next month will be your tenth birthday and that is hard to believe, I wish that you got to live longer. You were such a cute little baby and I loved it when mom would let me hold you on the couch and give you your bottle," she told the headstone before wiping a tear from her eye.

Just then the feeling of being watched caused her to stand to her feet and turn around. D stood there stoically, "You shouldn't be out here. It is dangerous and I am afraid that you will cause your parents to worry," he told her matter-of-factly.

The teenager chuckled, "I come out here almost every night and nothing has attacked me yet. I am a lot stronger than you may think…" she responded smartly.

"Well, regardless I am not going to leave until you come with me," he told her before reaching out for her hand.

The teen glared before smacking his hand away, "I am fine! Let me be…."

The vampire hunter stood his ground, "it was not your fault you know," he told her.

The girl reeled back from the remark, "w-what?!"

"Your brother's death, it was not your fault. Quit blaming yourself."

Tears began to profusely stream from her eyes, "how do you know about that? I am the one who put the blanket on him because I thought that he was cold!" she cried.

Suddenly and uncharacteristically, D pulled the girl into his embrace and held her tight while stroking her hair to quell her. The teen continued to cry into his chest, "I was so foolish-I was trying to be a good big sister."

"You were a good sister, your brother was born with a heart defect," he told her softly.

"How do you know?" she replied.

"Your mother told me, the doctor did an autopsy," he told her before placing a kiss on her head.

Finally, Rosalia began to calm down but still held onto the Dhampir. D continued to hold her until she was wanting to be released. After pulling away, Rosalia received another kiss on the forehead by D.

"I am ready to go home now…" she mumbled.

The two walked back to the ranch.

 **THE NEXT MORNING:**

D mounted his horse and bid farewell to Doris, her husband, and their daughter. After riding out of sight of the ranch, D temporarily looked back.

 _"_ _Oh…miss your daughter already hmmm?"_ chimed Left-Hand, _"she was a cute kid. I guess the night Doris 'paid' you for saving her from Count Lee, you inadvertently gave her a little reward too."_

The Vampire Hunter refused to respond to the parasite in his hand and continued on his way toward his next mission, happy with the fact that his daughter was human enough to live a normal life and also having a father to take his place.

END


End file.
